The Secret
by naurovhy
Summary: Semua orang, termasuk dirimu sendiri hanya melihat semua perbuatan buruk yang kau lakukan, meraka tak mau melihat bahwa kau, Namikaze Naruto memiliki segudang kebaikan yang tak pernah mereka miliki/Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan, jangan lagi muncul dihadapanku?/Aku membencimu/Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi, kau sudah memnuhi duniaku/-complete-
1. Chapter 1

The Secret

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Reading all

please RnR

Psstttt … ppsssttt …

"Kau lihat anak itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang berambut pirang itu, yang membawa ransel hijau …. dia itu anak Namikaze Minato"

"Maksudmu Namikaze Minato yang tertangkap korupsi itu?"

"Ia memangnya ada yang lain?"

"Jadi dia anak koruptor, hn menjijikan"

"Memang, dan kau tau ibunya menjadi gila dan bunuh diri"

Psssttt … pppsssttt …. seperti itulah salam selamat pagi yang selalu Naruto dengar, semua orang membicarakan keluarganya, -aib keluarganya lebih tepatnya. Adalah sebuah rahasia umum jika ayahnya yang merupakan sang Wali Kota terhormat langsung berubah menjadi sampah masyarakat saat ia memutuskan menngambil harta yang bukan miliknya –atau begitulah asumsi masyarakat.

Mereka hanya melihat hasilnya, tanpa pernah tau proses sebenarnya yang terjadi. Penipuan seorang sahabat yang menyebabkan hancurnya sebuah keluarga.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan obrolan yang ia dengar di gerbang sekolah, disini pun –dikelasnya ia mendengar pembicaraan yang serupa. Pembicaraan yang membuat nafasnya sesak.

Brraaakkk !

Namikaze Naruto membanting tas ranselnya di atas meja, sejenak menghentikan segala obrolan para murid yang tengah asyik bergosip tentang dirinya.

Ia memandang sinis pada semua murid yang ada disana, mereka yang hampir 2 tahun ini menjadi teman-teman terdekatnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang asing seolah tak ada satupun yang ia kenal.

"Tak perlu menjadi menakutkan seperti itu Namikaze-san" Kiba berucap mengejek menekankan pada nama keluarganya

"Tutup mulutmu Inuzuka, atau aku akan merobeknya"

"Cobalah kalau kau berani melakukannya"

"Menantangku?"

Kiba hanya menyeringai meremehkan, melihat hal itu Naruto menompati mejenya dan menerjang Kiba dalam sekali pukulan membuat pemuda Inuzuka itu terhempas dan menabrak beberapa kursi di belakangnya. Dan perkelahian itu pun terjadi.

Saat Asuma sensei sampai di kelas Kiba sudah babak belur, darah mengalir dari pelipisnya, dari hidungnya dan luka robek di bibirnya.

"Berhenti!" Asuma berkata tegas menarik Naruto dari atas tubuh Kiba

Naruto diam, tak berontak sedikitpun saat Asuma memisahkannya. "Bawa dia ke uks" perintahnya "Dan anda Namikaze-san, ikut aku ke kantor"

Menghempaskan tangannya supaya terlepas dari kekangan yang membelenggunya "Tidak perlu, aku sudah tau. Aku akan discors selama 2 hari kan" tanyanya retoris, lalu a mengambil tas ranselnya dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

Seketika ruangan menjadi sepi, hingga Asuma menghembuskan nafas, dan berkata jika pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

.

"Dia menakutkan ya?" Sakura berkata pada dua sahabatnya

"Ia, kalian lihat tadi bagaimana dia menghajar Kiba? seperti seorang preman saja" Ino menimpali

Hinata hanya terdiam, dalam hati ia membenarkan apa yang dilakukan Naruto sebenarnya, ia juga akan merah seperti itu jika keluarganya diolok-olok. Tapi ia juga tak suka cara Naruto yang terlalu cepat emosi.

"Hinata kau melamun apa?" Sakura bertanya saat sahabat indigonya itu tak kunjung buka suara

"Aaa .. tidak ada" dustanya

"Kau tau, kudengar ibunya bunuh diri saat di RSJ menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri" Ino kembali bercerita

Sakura menampilkan mimik ngeri "Benarkah? Kami-sama mengerikan sekali"

Hinata masih diam, namun hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit. Ia tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ibu. Ia sudah mengalaminya semenjak kecil. Pikirannya kembali menjelajah, bagaimana perasaan Naruto? kehilangan semua keluarganya sekaligus? tak mempunyai sadaran lagi di dunia ini, ia sendirian. Dan semua teman yang seharusnya memberikan semangat justru menjauhinya seperti kuman.

Pelajaran itu berlangsung sepi, tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara semuanya mendengarkan penjelasan Anko sensei dengan seksama. Kecuali si gadis Hyuuga sejak pelajaran dimulai 45menit yang lalu, lavendernya tak pernah sedikitpun meninggalkan meja kosong milik pemuda Namikaze yang pagi tadi membuat kelasnya agak gaduh. Ia tak focus. Tak bisa focus.

.

Setelah melewati tikungan kedua ia berpisah dengan Sakura dan Ino karna arah rumah mereka yang berlawanan. Hari sudah mulai senja ketika ia melewati sebuah sungai dan menangkap sosok pria blonde yang tengah duduk di pinggiran sungai itu. Surainya bergerak mengikuti arah angin tas sekolahnya di taruh asal di sampingnya, Hinata tak mampu melihat bagaimana ekspresinya karna pemuda itu tengah membelakanginya.

Entah dorongan dari mana, ia berjalan menelusuri lereng yang menjadi pembatas antara sungai dengan jalanan yang tadi ia lalui. Tujuannya hanya satu, Namikaze Naruto.

Saat ia hampir sampai tiba-tiba pemuda itu bersuara "Mau apa?"

Tak siap dengan respon cepat pemuda itu membuat Hinata kembali tergagap "E-eeh a-ano … apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto terkejut karna bukan suara pria yang ia dengar melainkan suara seorang gadis yang sangat lembut –nyaris tak terdengar menurutnya. Ia pun membalikan badan dan sapphirenya melebar "Hyuuga?"

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu"

"Jika kau sudah tau, maka pergilah" setelah dapat mengatasi keterkejuatannya seketika topeng dingin kembali mendominasi wajahnya

"Emmm … kau tidak pulang?" Hinata kembali memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Cih" Naruto berdecih mendengar pertanyaan itu, lalu mengambil tasnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Hinata "Akan pulang, puas?" katanya kasar

Hinata mengerjapkan lavendernya bekali-kali, sebenarnya ia cukup takut dengan pemuda itu mengingat wataknya yang temperamental. Tapi sesuatu dalam diri pria itu membuatnya tertarik. Hinata memang melihat hawa dingin yang menguar dari tubuhnya namun matanya, sorot mata itu bukanlah padangan penuh kebencian melainkan padangan yang sangat kesepian, seolah ia mengharapkan seseorang untuk berada disisinya, untuk menemaninya, berbagi kesedihan dengannya.

Menyadari pikirannya itu tanpa terasa matanya memanas, ia dapat merasakan kesedihan pemuda itu.

.

.

"Hari ini dia akan masuk ya?" Ino bertanya di depan kelas. Semua orang tau siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh tunggal Yamanaka itu.

"Cih, aku akan membalasnya" Kiba berseru

"Sudahlah Kiba, kau mau masuk uks lagi?" sindir Sakura "Kau tak akan menang melawannya"

"Itu benar, lebih baik jaga saja ucapanmu" Shikamaru membenarkan

"Kemarin itu dia hanya beruntung" elak Kiba

"Kiba …." Chouji memanggil "kau mau keripik kentang?" tawarnya, membuat pemuda Inuzuka itu memutar matanya "Habiskan saja sendiri"

Sreeekkkk …. pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan 'dia' yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan

Suasana kelas menjadi tenang, namun sesaat kemudian kembali bising tapi belum sempat ada satupun orang yang melemparkan olok-olok pada Naruto, Kakashi sensei sudah memasuki ruangan. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi semua murid berhamburan kekantin, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto ia memilih atap sekolah sebagai tempatnya menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

Hinata celingukan mencari sosok Naruto yang hilang begitu saja, ia tak terlihat dimana pun di sudut kantin ini.

"Sakura, kau melihat Naruto?"

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?" Sakura bertanya heran

"Aku … hanya penasaran, dia tak ke kantin?"

"Dia kan memang tak pernah kekantin Hinata" Ino menimpali "Biasanya dia akan pergi keatap sekolah"

"Souka?"

"Ya, ayo kita makan aku sudah lapar" Sakura mulai menyantap makanannya

"Umm .. ano aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" Hinata pamit pada kedua sahabatnya yang dibalas tatapan bingung oleh mereka.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju atap itu, menelusuri tangga melinggkar yang menjadi jalan satu-satunya menuju atap sekolahnya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup tak menentu, namun ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk melakukan hal ini.

Perlahan pintu besi itu terbuka, lavender secara langsung memindai tempat itu mencari sosok yang sedari tadi berdiam dalam pikirannya. Dan ia menemukannya –sekali lagi tengah duduk santai di bawah sebuah atap yang menghalangi sinar matahari langsung mengenainya, surai pirangnya bergerak mengikuti arah angin kadang ke kiri, kadang ke kanan bagaikan déjà vu Hinata melihatnya. Namun kali ini posisinya berada di samping pria itu memungkinkannya melihat raut si pemuda.

Matanya terejam, menimati semilir angin yang menyejukan, walaupun samar namun bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang telah lama tak pernah Hinata lihat. Sejak kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya Hinata tak pernah sekalipun melihat Naruto tersenyum. Dan tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat senyuman pria itu.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping pemuda itu, ia yakin Naruto tak sadar akan kehadirannya.

Namun di luar dugaannya pemuda itu membuka suara "Kau lagi, mau apa?" tanyannya sinis membuat Hinata terlonjak, padahal seingatnya ia sudah sangat perlahan saat melangkah

"Kau mau apa Hyuuga?" Naruto kembali bertanya karna Hinata tak kunjung menjawabnya

Mendengar pemuda itu menyebutkan marganya membuat Hinata semakin terkejut "Ba-bagaimana kau tau itu aku?"

"Aku sudah melihatmu tadi" suatu kebohongan besar, Naruto tak menyadari ada yang mendekat padanya hingga aroma lavender menyerang indra penciumannya, dan ia ingat betul aroma ini juga yang menggelitik hidungnya saat gadis itu mendekatinya di pinggir sungai 3 hari yang lalu.

"Souka" suara Hinata disertai rasa lega –awalnya ia mengira Naruto mempunyai indra keenam "Kau tidak makan siang?"

"…."

"Aku membawakan makanan untukmu" Hinata menyodorkan sebuah roti dan jus jeruk pada pemuda itu.

Naruto memandangnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa aneh dengan gadis ini. "Aku membawa bekal" katanya

Merasa ditanggapi dan tidak lagi diacuhkan Hinata menggeser duduknya dan ikut bersandar pada tembok yang digunakan Naruto

"Pantas saja kau tidak pernah kekantin, siapa yang membuatkan bekal untukmu … pasti ibumu ya? ahhh" ia menutup mulutnya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, sepenuhnya menyadari kebodohannya "Gomen" sesalnya

Awalnya Naruto menggira gadis itu sengaja memprovokasinya dengan menggunakan eksistensi ibunya, namun melihat raut penyesalan dan tangan munggilnya yang berkali-kali memukul pelan bibirnya sendiri membuat Naruto menepis argument itu dan menjawab "Aku membuatnya sendiri"

Mendengar jawaban pria itu membuat Hinata menoleh "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud" ucapnya sekali lagi

"Hn"

"….."

"….."

"Kau bisa memasak?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Sedikit"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum" dingin, pemuda ini sangat dingin pikir Hinata

Ia menutar otaknya mencari topik yang mungkin menarik. "Ummmm … bagaimana kalau kita bertukar makanan"

Pemuda itu kembali menatapnya "Makananku tidak enak"

"Tidak apa, aku tidak akan protes. Janji" kata Hinata mengacugkan dua jarinya

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kesini?" bagaimana pun juga Naruto merasa aneh akan keberadaan gadis itu.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin makan siang bersamamu" jawabnya apa adanya "Jadi mana bekalmu?"

.

Hinata hampir tidak bernafas saat memakan bekal makan siang Naruto, pemuda itu memang pembohong ulung. Makanannya itu sungguh, luar biasa enak. Seketika Hinata minder, ia tak bisa memasak sedangkan pemuda ini masakannya sudah seperti chef internasional. Lezat.

"Kau berbohong Naruto, masakanmu seenak ini kau bilang hanya bisa masak sedikit" Hinata berucap dengan mulut yang masih lumayan penuh

"Habiskan dulu makananmu, baru bicara" kata Naruto. Ia ingat ibunya pasti akan langsung mengomel jika ia bicara dengan mulut terisi makanan.

"Hehehehe … maaf" Hinata terkekeh saat selesai menelan makanannya.

Setelah kejadian makan siang bersama –dengan sidikit paksaan dari Hinata. Mereka menjadi akrab, Hinata selalu makan siang bersama Naruto. Dan pemuda itu selalu menunggu Hinata di pinggir sungai tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu –untuk mengantarkan Hinata pulang.

"Hinata katakan padaku jika gossip itu bohong?" Ino bertanya padanya saat ia memasuki kelasnya di hari Kamis pagi

"Gosip apa?" Hinata bingggung

"Gosip yang mengatakan jika kau pulang bersama Naruto" Sakura menimpali

"Aku memang pulang bersamanya" Hinata membenarkan

"Heeeeeee !" keduanya berseru kaget

"Kau sudah gila Hinata?" Ino bertanya

"Kau sakit Hinata?" Sakura menambahkan

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya "Aku tidak mengalami keduanya Ino-chan, Sakura-chan"

"Lalu kenapa kau pulang bersamanya?"

"Dia itu berbahaya Hinata"

"Rumah kami searah, jadi kami bersama" Hinata berkata santai menduduki kursinya "Dan dia tidak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan, dia lumayan baik"

"Kau tidak ingat bagaimana dia menghajar Kiba?"

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Kalian sudah menngerjakan PR kalian?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan

Mendengar perkataan Hinata baik Sakura maupun Ino tersadar tujuan asli mereka datang lebih awal kesekolah untuk menyalin PR sejarah milik Hinata. Tapi karna mendengar gossip yang beredar mereka pun melupakan niat awalnya dan mengklarifikasi hal tersebut pada sang sahabat.

"Belluummmm …" jawab mereka kompak "Aku lihat punyamu ya?" kata Ino memelas

Hinata hanya menggeleng dan mengeluarkan PR sejarnya lalu memberikan buku itu pada dua sahabatnya yang sangat heboh.

Merasa diperhatikan ia menolehkan kepalanya pada satu-satunya kursi yang ada di ujung kanan kelas mendapati si penghuni menatapnya intens, mungkin ia mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Sakura dan Ino yang berisikan tentang mereka berdua. Lalu kontak mata itu terjadi lavender lembutnya bertemu dengan sapphire Naruto yang indah, dan Hinata tersenyum padanya, walaupun samar namun Hinata dapat merasakan jika Naruto juga membalas senyumannya.

.

Sore hari ini seperti biasa Naruto akan menungunya di sungai itu, maka Hinata bergegas mempercepat langkahnya saat ia telah berpisah dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Hai" sapanya pada Naruto yang sertinya tengah asyik memandangi air sungai yang berkilauan memantulkan cahaya matahari senja.

"Hinata"

"Hm"

"Sebaiknya kita tak usah pulang bersama lagi" kata Naruto tanpa menatapnya

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang dibicarakan temanmu tadi, aku ini memang tidak pantas untukmu"

"Kau ini bicara apa? ayo pulang" ajaknya mengabaikan rasa sakit atas penolakan Naruto

"….."

"Kau tau kenapa aku ingin berteman denganmu?" Hinata bertanya

"Karna kau kasihan denganku"

"Bukan bukan" Hinata mengibaskan tangannya, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah pulen dan selembar kertas dari tas sekolahnya kemudian membuat sebuah lingkaran di tengah kertas itu.

"Ini" ia menyodorkan kertas itu pada Naruto

Pemuda itu belum mengambilnya malah memberikan tatapan aneh pada gadis manis disampingnya "Pegang dulu" Hinata kembali memaksa

Naruto menerima kertas itu dan terlihat semakin aneh, di kertas itu tidak ada apa-apa hanya ada sebuah titik hitam di tengah-tengah.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Hinata kembali bertanya

"Titik hitam ini" Naruto menunjuk titik hitam yang ada dikertas itu

"Seperti itulah …." Hinata sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, menggoda Naruto "…. semua orang hanya melihat titik hitam kecil yang ada dalam dirimu, sedangkan aku yang aku lihat adalah begitu banyaknya kertas putih yang lebih dari cukup untuk menutupi titik hitam ini"

Naruto memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Semua orang, termasuk dirimu sendiri hanya melihat semua perbuatan buruk yang kau lakukan, meraka tak mau melihat bahwa kau, Namikaze Naruto memiliki segudang kebaikan yang tak pernah mereka miliki" kata Hinata tersenyum.

Perkataan itu adalah hal terindah yang pertama kali Naruto rasakan sejak tragedi yang menimpa keluarganya, perkataan sederhana yang membuat semua luka di hatinya perlahan tertutup, perkataan sederhana dari gadis sederhana yang belakangan ini selalu mencoba memasuki hidupnya, yang sudah ia tolak berkali-kali namun tetap gigih menghancurkan topeng ketegaran yang ia gunakan.

Seorang gadis yang sampai beberapa bulan lalu hanya sebatas 'teman sekelas' baginya, tapi kini eksistensi gadis itu lebih dari 'berharga' untuk Naruto.

"Lihat, kau pasti sedang terharu dengan semua perkataanku" goda Hinata

"Perkataanmu memusingkan, aku tidak mengerti" kilahnya

"Itu karna kau bodoh" cibir Hinata tak terima jika ketulusannya dibilang 'memusingkan'

"Aku lebih cerdas darimu"

"Hanya dalam Sastra"

"Tetap saja aku lebih cerdas"

"Ihhh … menyebalkan" Hinata menghempaskan tas ranselnya, mencoba memukul Naruto namun pemuda itu lebih cepat dan sudah lebih dulu mengelak.

Mereka berlaliran dengan Naruto yang terus saja menggoda Hinata.

.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto saat mereka sampai di depan kediaman para Hyuuga

"Nani?" ia masih sedikit kesal pada pemuda itu

"….."

"Kau mau mengatakan apa Naruto?" Hinata heran pemuda itu malah terdiam

"Arigato" ucapnya singkat lalu berlari meninggalkan Hinata

Gadis Hyuuga itu terdiam, mencerna perkataan Naruto beberapa saat lalu …. kemudian ia tersenyum dan mulai tertawa kecil, menertawakan kepolosan pemuda itu, tingkah Naruto tadi sangat lucu dimata Hinata.

Melakukan berbagai hal bersama membuat mereka semakin akrab, namun di satu sisi juga membuat Hinata dijauhi oleh teman-temannya, di kucilkan layaknya Naruto, memang tidak secara terang-terangan Sakura dan Ino masih bersikap seperti biasa. Namun teman-temannya yang lain mulai berbisik saat ia melewati mereka, mulai memandangannya dengan pandangan yang sangat menusuk.

Hinata tak ambil pusing, ia memiliki Naruto, Sakura dan Ino disisinya ia tak membutuhkan teman-teman yang tidak mau menerimanya dengan apa adanya.

Hari ini hujan turun lumayan deras, Hinata celingukan mencari Naruto di pinggir sungai tempat mereka biasa bertemu, namun nihil pemuda itu tak ada. Ia berjalan sendiri ke rumahnya, bertanya-tanya kemana Naruto? dan menemukan pemuda itu berdiri di bawah pohon besar dekat rumahnya.

"Naruto" panggilnya, pemuda itu basah kuyup bebarapa helai rambut pirangnya menempel pada dahinya

"Jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku"

"Eh?!"

"Aku bilang jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku, aku tak ingin melihatmu"

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" kini bukan hanya naruto yang basah, Hinata pun basah kuyup perkataan Naruto membuat payung itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Kau sudah tidak menarik lagi di mataku, jadi sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari hidupku. Jangan mengganguku lagi" setelah mengucapkan segala perkataan yang menghancurkan hati Hinata Naruto beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu.

.

Semalaman ia habiskan untuk berfikir, ia ingin menangis namun aitmata itu tak dapat keluar. Apa kesalahnnya? kenapa Naruto menjauhinya? kenapa?

Pagi ini Hinata memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada Naruto, meminta kejelasan dari semua perkataan pemuda itu kemarin, tapi sehaian ini Naruto menginhadinya, ia bahkan tidak ada di atap saat makan siang.

Naruto menghindarinya, Hinata tak bisa menerima itu. Setidaknya ia harus tau alasannya maka disinilah ia berada, menunggu Naruto di gerbang sekolah, ia yakin tadi melihat Naruto memasuki ruang lab kimia sepulang sekolah tadi, dan hingga saat ini pemuda itu belum keluar.

"Naruto" Hinata meningkatkan volume suaranya supaya Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya "Kenapa?" Hinata menarik lengan Gakura Naruto "Kenapa menjauhiku? kenapa menghindariku?"

"….."

"Katakan alasannya padaku" isakan Hinata terdengar, ia tak sanggup menahannya, tak sanggup menerima perlakuan Naruto padanya.

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan, jangan lagi muncul dihadapanku?"

"Aku tidak mau" ia menggelangkan kepalanya "Aku tidak mau seperti ini, jelaskan padaku kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka gadis cengeng sepertimu" Degghhh … Jantung Hinata berhenti berdebar mendengar perkataan itu "Yang hanya bisa menangis dan merajuk"

Genggaman tangan Hinata mengendur, perlahan terlepas bersamaan dengan air matanya yang berurai tak dapat dikontrol. Naruto beranjak meninggalkannya.

Ia tidak ingin seperti ini, tidak mau berakhir dengan cara seperti ini. Ia belum mengatakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Belum memberitahunya jika ia mencintai Namikaze Naruto.

Lalu Hinata berlari dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang "Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintai Namikaze Naruto" ucapnya di sela isak tangis dan nafasnya yang tersengal

Tubuh Naruto kaku mendengarnya, ia tidak ernah menyangka jika Hinata memiliki perasaan seperti itu padanya, mebuatnya tertawa kecil dan berbalik.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Tidak sekarang. Tidak akan pernah" ucapnya menatap air mata yang mengaliri pipi Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng "Bohong, tatap mataku dan katakan jika kau tidak mencintaiku"

Naruto melakukan ssebagaimana perintah Hinata. Menatap matanya dan mengatakan "Aku. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Mencintaimu" ia memenggal setiap katanya untuk menjelaskan maksudnya.

Hinata lemas, tangannya mencengkram lengan kokoh Naruto "Aku mohon jangan seperti ini, aku berjanji aku tidak akan menangis lagi, aku tidak akan berlaku egois lagi" Ia sesenggukan berusaha sebaik mungkin mengontrol suaranya agar maksud hatinya tersampaikan "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi…" ia kembali menarik nafas dalam "…tapi jangan menjauhiku seperti ini, jangan mengabaikanku"

"Yang kuinginkan adalah kau menjauhiku"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Kh, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? ciumanku?" kata Naruto sinis

Hinata terbelalak mendengar perkataan Naruto namun belum sampai ia mengatakan protesnya bibir Naruto telah lebbih dulu membungkam bibirnya, cuiman itu ciuman pertama bagi mereka berdua. Ciuman yang seharusnya di warnai dengan suka cita, bukan air mata.

"Sudah" Naruto mengangkat bibirnya "Sekarang jangan menggangguku lagi aku sudah ti …"

Pllaaakkkk ! Naruto tak dapat mendengar perkataannya, pipinya mendadak panas.

"Aku membencimu …" awalnya suara itu parau, lemah "Aku membencimu" ia semakin dapat mendengar perkataan itu dengan jelas "Aku sangat membencimu Naruto" Hinata berkata tegas memandang wajahnya, menatap lurus sapphirenya dengan lavendernya yang basah, lalu berlari meninggalkannya…..

"Seharusnya ….. seharusnya sedari awal kau memang membenciku Hinata, aku tak layak mendapat semua kebaikanmu" bisiknya pada diri sendiri, memandang Hinata yang semakin menjauh membuat sapphirenya meneteskan liquid bening.

FIN or TBC ?


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Reading all

please RnR

Kadang kala hidup memang tak adil, kadang kala menyakiti adalah pilihan terakhir. Pilihan terbaik.

Menyakitinya tidak pernah membuatku merasa lebih baik, tak sedikit pun. Menyakitinya bagaikan membunuh diriku sendiri secara perlahan, abadi dan tak berkesudahan. Aku bisa menerimanya asalakan dia, tak akan pernah mengalami apa yang aku alami, merasakan apa yang aku rasakan –dulu.

Ya, semua itu hanya kenangan 7 tahun yang lalu. Kini aku bukan lagi anak yang dikucilkan, gelar-ku bukan lagi 'si anak koruptor'. Aku Namikaze Naruto, selebritis papan atas yang merajai industry hiburan di negeri Sakura ini. Bahkan karier ku merambah hingga ke manca Negara, dunia acting, modeling, hingga presenting telah aku jajaki, mungkin hanya dunia tarik suara yang tak aku jamah –aku sadar suaraku tak begitu bagus.

Kekuasaan, kepopuleran, kekayaan semua aku miliki, namun tak ada satupun dari hal itu yang dapat membuatku menemukan gadis itu. Hyuuga Hinata seolah menghilang dari muka bumi sejak aku mengatakan segala kebohongan-ku 7 tahun lalu.

"Naruto cepatlah, pemotretanmu 15 menit lagi" Iruka berteriak dari luar mobil pribadi yang telah disulap bagaikan kamar kedua untukku ini.

"Oh ayolah Oji-san, aku belum sarapan" keluh ku, salahkan dia yang tidak membangunkanku tepat waktu

"Itu karna kau tidur seperti sapi, sudah cepat kau harus bersiap-siap" Ia membuka pintu mobil itu kasar dan menariku keluar

"Aku bisa pingsan nanti" aku coba merengek para pria ini. Pria yang sudah aku anggap seperti orang tuaku sendiri

"Rubah gila seperti-mu tak akan pingsan hanya karna tidak sarapan" katanya memutar irishnya sambil megatakan pendapatnya yang sangat menyebalkan.

Aku tau aku tak akan bisa mengelak, dia ini jika sudah marah bisa sangat, luar biasa menakutkan. Maka dengan segala kerendahan hatiku aku pun keluar untuk memenuhi kontrak kerjaku.

.

"Dimana? apa Karin belum datang?"Shion berkata cemas

"Nomer-nya belum dapat dihubungi Shion-sama" seorang pria kurus menjelaskan dengan raut wajah yang tidak kalah cemas

"Bagaimana bisa, pemotretan ini hanya tinggal 15 menit lagi, Naruto-san sudah bersiap-siap. Kita bisa dinilai tidak professional" setelah mengatakan hal itu ponsel wanita pirang itu bedering dan nama 'Karin' tertera di layarnya

"Shion-sama .. aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa ke lokasi hari ini, ibuku masuk rumah sakit" baru saja wanita itu ingin berteriak namun mendengar alasan Karin ia mengurungkan niatnya "Aku meminta temanku untuk menggantikan-ku, dia jauh lebih baik dariku"

"Temanmu?"

"Ha'i, mungkin sebentar lagi dia tiba"

"Baiklah, salam untuk ibumu"

"Ha'i arigato Shion-sama"

Setelah melakukan acara mondar-mandirnya untuk mengurangi ke-galuannya, Shion mendapat kabar jika orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang ..

Seorang gadis memasuki ruangan yang terdapat banyak lampu tersebut, surai indigonya melambai mengikuti hempasan kakinya, tubuhnya tidak tinggi namun terlihat mungil "Selamat pagi, maaf saya terlambat" ucap gadis itu sopan

"Kau temannya Karin itu?" Shion memastikan

"Ha'i"

"Baiklah ikut aku, Karin yang mendapat giliran pertama dalam peragaan busana kali ini" katanya sambil terus melangkah "Temanya adalah Winter, tapi aku tak ingin kehilangan sisi ceria dari si model" ia membuka pintu sebuah ruangan, yang sepertinya ruang make-up "Kau tau gadis cerewet itu selalu merengek untuk ikut andil dalam peragaan busana yang aku selenggarakan, tapi saat ini ia malah tidak hadir" Shion menutar matanya "Aku berharap padamu emmm …"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" mata ungu Shion membola mendengar nama itu

"Hyuuga Hinata? Kami-sama kau Hyuuga Hinata yang menangani peragaan Dior musim lalu di Milan?" ia bertanya takjub

"Iya" sebenarnya itu hanya kebetulan –batin Hinataa. Tapi karna kebetulan itu namanya seketika melambung dalam dunia Fashion.

"….."

"….."

"Oke …. sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberikan pengarahan apapun padamu. Aku yakin kau bisa Hyuuga-san"

"Hinata saja Please" Shion mengangguk menyetujui permintaan itu, lalu ia beranjak keluar.

"Siapa modelnya?"

"Aku akan menyuruhnya masuk sebentar lagi"

.

"Iya-iya Oji-san kau ini cerewet sekali" Naruto berseru sambil membuka pintu ruang ganti, telinganya panas mendengar berbagai wajangan yang di berikan Manager-nya itu.

Hinata membeku, ia kenal suara itu, kenal nada bicara itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku kenakan Kar …. Hinata?" antara senang, terkejut dan kebingungan. Harusnya yang ia temui di ruang ganti ini adalah sepupu jauhnya kan? harusnya orang yang berdiri sambil memegang beberapa setel baju di sana adalah Karin kan? lalu kenapa bisa berubah?

Suasana hening mendominasi, membuat sesak. Naruto tak tau harus berkata apa? gadis yang selama 7 tahun ini ia cari ke seluruh pelosok negri namun tak membuahkan hasil, kini berdiri dihadapannya bertindak sebagai perancang mode-nya.

Hinata takjub, walalupun enggan mengakui namun ia merindukan sosok di hadapannya, sosok pria yang telah menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping, membuang perasaannya bagaikan tissue bekas. Pemuda itu tak berubah banyak, ia tinggi menjulang bahkan lebih tinggi dibanding 7 tahun lalu –tentu saja. Surainya masih dipotong dengan gaya lama, _spike _ dan terkesan acak-acakan, namun Hinata yakin surai itu masih sama lembutnya seperti terakhir kali ia membelainya. Kulit Tan-nya bertambah gelap, seolah ia baru saja menghabiskan hari untuk berjemur, warna Coklat-madu yang sangat hangat, eksotis.

Hinata kembali mengerjapkan matanya, menyembunyikan segala kekagumannya. Menyimpannya rapat-rapat.

"Kau Hinata kan?" Naruto memastikan, walaupun tanpa bertanya sekalipun ia sudah yakin itu adalah Hinata, mata bulan itu yang memandangannya dengan kelembutan yang tak pernah ia lupakan, surai panjangnya yang dikeriting pada bagian ujung dan diikat asal di puncak kepalanya. Dan melebihi semua itu adalah aroma lavender yang selalu –dan akan selalu mengingatkan Naruto pada sosok Hinata –hanya Hinata.

"Apa kabar Namikaze-san?" Hinata berkata formal

"….Baik" jarak yang dibuat Hinata membuatnya sakit, namun ia sadar dirinya-lah yang pertama kali membuat jarak ini, membangun tembok yang memisahkan mereka dan Hinata hanya mengikuti permainannya. Ia tidak menyalahkan gadis itu, jika ada yang harus disalahkan itu adalah dirinya. "Bukankah, seharusnya aku mengenakan rancangan Karin?"

"Ini memang rancangannya, aku hanya mewakilinya ia berhalangan hadir"

"Souka … Hina …"

Sreeekkk …. pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka menghentikan hal apapun yang ingin Naruto katakana pada gadis itu

"Kau sudah siap Naruto?" Iruka muncul di balik pintu

"Sebentar lagi" jawab mereka hampir berbarengan

"Aaa .. baiklah" lagi ia menghilang lagi meninggalkan dua sejoli tersebut. Tapi kekikkukan yang dialami Hinta sudah berlalu ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan selayaknya seorang professional ia memasangkan pakaian yang dibawanya satu-persatu pada tubuh atletis pria dihadapannya –mencocokannya.

"Cobalah" katanya menyodorkan sebuah T-shirt berwarna kuning pudar dan juga jaket berwarna Coklat padanya

.

Pemotretan itu berjalan lancar, Hinata kagum dengan segala mimik ekspresi yang di tampilkan Naruto ia dapat menjadi orang yang berbeda dalam setiap busana yang dikenakannya.

Ini sudah pukul 3 sore dan waktunya Hinata untuk berkemas pulang, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bis yang akan membawanya ke apatemen Karin, ia belum menyewa apartemennya sendiri.

"Aku ingin dia yang menjadi perancang mode-ku ojisan" Naruto menunjuk Hinata yang tengah berjalan dari lantai 3 gedung ini.

"Dia? kenapa?" tanya Iruka binggung

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Pokoknya kau harus membuatnya menjadi perancang mode-ku"

"Matamu tidak salah Naruto-san" Shion yang baru muncul menimpali "Tapi apakah kau mengenalnya secara pribadi?"

"Tidak salah, maksud anda Shion-san?" Iruka memastikan

"Aku yakin dia sangat berbakat, kudengar Fashion Show di Milan bulan lalu di ikut berkontrbusi"

"Fashion Show sebesar itu?" Iruka memastikan

"Hm" Shion mengangguk membenarkan

'Milan' batin Naruto, jadi selama ini kau ada disana Hinata?

"Baiklah nanti aku akan bicara padanya" usul Iruka.

"Launching majalah barumu, undang dia di acara itu" kata Naruto menepuk bahu Shion dan beranjak turun

.

Hinata duduk di halte yang umayan sepi itu menikmati hembusan angin yang mempermainkan anak rambutnya yang terlepas dari kunciran 'Bis-nya lama' batinnya, lalu melihat pemandangan sekeliling sudah hampir 7 tahun ia tak menginjakkan kakinya di kota ini, banyak yang berubah Konoha semakin maju dalam infratrukstur-nya.

Para sahabatnya pun telah lebih maju darinya, Haruno Sakura si pinki yang ceria itu telah menikah dengan pengusaha ternama dari kota Ame Uchiha Sasuke yang kini mentap di kota hujan itu. Sedangkan Si cantik Yamanaka Ino terakhir ia dengar kabar tengah menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang pelukis asal Jepang yang membuka galeri lukisnya di Nederland bernama Shimura Sai, ia pernah melihat bebrapa lukisan pemuda itu dan luar biasa lukisannya –hidup kalau boleh Hinata katakan.

Ditengah segala lamunannya tentang desa kelahirannya ini sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di hadapannya, kaca mobil itu diturukan, menampilkan wajah pria yang beberapa waktu lalu mengenakan busanannya.

Tiinnn … Tiiinnn …

Hinata hanya memandangnya, ia berfikir tak mungkin Naruto akan turun dari mobil itu, mengingat profesinya –yang sepertinya cukup terkenal.

Tak mendapat respon, Naruto membuka sealbelt-nya dan turun. Tak menghiraukan semua mata yang tertuju padanya beberapa remaja bahkan memekik saat melihatnya keluar dari mobil.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Naruto berdiri tepat di depan Hinata, menunggu respon gadis itu namun bukanlah suara si gadis yang ia dengar, justru beberapa remaja yang mengerubutinya.

Melihat sebuah bus yang dinantikannya akan lewat, Hinata mengambil kesempatan saat Naruto kewalahan dengan para fans-nya untuk menghindari pemuda blonde itu. Dan menaiki bisnya.

Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dalam hati, namun tetap mengumbar senyum ramah dan menanggapi para remaja tanggunng yang menggilainya tersebut.

.

"Hinata, lihat kau diundang juga" Karin berseru dari ruang tamu

"Apa?"

"Acara launching majalah barunya Shion-sama"

"Aku? kenapa?" Hinata heran sebab semenjak ia menggantikan Karin yang berhalangan tempo hari ia tak pernah sekalipun berhubungan lagi dengan mereka

"Entah, mungkin mereka meyukai pekerjaanmu tempo hari"

"Souka … kapan acaranya?"

"Sabtu malam, kau bisa hadir ?"

"Akan aku usahakan" ucap Hinata

"Jangan berlaku sombong Nona Hyuuga, kau harus ikut" ucap Karin mencubit pinggang Hinata

"Hihihihi … iya-iya"

"Oh ya, Naruto mengatakan ingin meminta nomer ponselmu padaku, aku boleh memberikannya?"

"Kau kenal Naruto?" tanya Hinata

"Aku masih, bersepupu jauh dengannya"

"….." Hinata merenung

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Jangan, jika dia menginginkannya suruh dia meminta langsung padaku"

"Baiklah, mau sekalian aku kenalkan dengannya?" goda Karin

"Tidak perlu" Hinata tersenyum menganggapi 'Karna aku sudah mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya' tambah Hinata dalam hati.

-Skip time-

07.00 pm sabtu malam

"Hinata, ayo" Karin memanggilnya, gadis bersurai merah maroon ini terlihat sangat cantik, dengan gaun berwarna senada dengan rambutnya gaun itu mencapai pergelangan kakinya, di design berlapis-lapis sehingga menimbulkan kesan 'megah' pada penggunannya.

"Oke" Hinata turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2 gaun yang dikenakan Hinata hanya sebatas pertengahan pahanya berwarna putih gading, seperti Karin gaun yang kenakan Hinata juga mengembang pada bagian bawahnya namun bukan kesan megah yang diperoleh melainkan terkesan –manis. Dipadukan dengan Hills berwarna silver yang mengesankan kedewasaannya. Surai indigonya di sanggul dengan gaya Prancis dan dihiasi degan riasan bunga krisan putih.

Pesta ini meriah, banyak artis yang selama ini Hinata lihat di majalah kini hilir mudik dihadapannya –secara Live. Pasangan demi pasangan bermunculan, awak media tak henti-hentinya mengabadikan setiap moment yang berjalan pada acara ini.

Ia terus melayangkan pandangannya ke seisi gedung, hingga lavendernya menangkap surai blonde yang akrab dengan indra penglihatannya, Naruto malam ini menggunakan Tuxedo dan dasi hitam yang memancarkan keindahan sapphire pada semua pengunjung, Hinata akui dia memang tampan –sangat tampan malah. Tapi Hinta tak akan mengikutsertakan hatinya dalam melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini.

Malam semakin larut, rasa kantuk mulai merajainya. Ia ingin pulang. Berjalan keluar gedung itu mencoba menghirup udara malam yang meyegarkan, dan seseorang menepuk bahunya …

"A-ano .. anda Hyuuga Hinata kan?"

"Iya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?" Hinta bertanya heran pada pria berkuncir dihadapanya, sepertinya ia pernah bertemu …. tapi dimana?

"Aku, Iruka Manager Naruto" pantas aku pernah melihatnya, pikir Hinata "Ada yang ingin aku diskusikan denganmu, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu, disini saja Iruka-san"

"Baiklah begini, anak itu .. emm maksudku Naruto, dia meminta anda untuk menjadi perancang Mode pribadinya …. apakah anda bersedia Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata tak perlu berfikir tentang ini "Tidak" jawabnya singkat

"Eh .. pikirkanlah dulu, ini kartu namaku" Iruka menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil padanya "Jika anda berubah pik …."

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran Iruka-san" Hinata memotong penjelasan lelaki itu "Selamat malam" lalu ia beranjak pergi menuju parkiran mobilnya

Tuk Tok Tuk Tok … Hills-nya menggema seiri ruangan

"Kenapa menolak Hinata?" hampir saja Hinata menjerit jika matanya tak menangkap siluet pria di smping sebuah Range Rover berwarna hitam.

"….." Hinata tak menjawab

"Kau masih membenciku?"

"Sangat"

"Karna kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Menurutmu?" tanya Hinata sarkastik

"Kekanak-kanakan, itu hanya masalah kecil dan kau memendamnya hingga sekarang?"

'Masalah kecil katanya' batin Hinata geram "Ya, aku memang kekanakan, sebab itu jangan libatkan aku dengan masalah dewasamu"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pemarah seperti ini?" Naruto berjalan menghampirinya

'Sejak kau mencampakanku' ingin Hinata meneriakkan kata itu pada pemuda menyebalkan yang sedang berbincang dengannya. Namun yang ia ucapkan hanyalah "Tau apa kau tentang diriku?"

"Cukup banyak"

"Uruslah urusanmu sendiri Namikaze-san, tak perlu menggangguku"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, aku menawarkan kerjasama denganmu"

"Aku tidak berminat"

"Karna?"

"Aku tak perlu memberikan alasan apapun padamu"

"Etika-nya adalah, kau harus mengatakan alasanmu jika kau menolak seseorang nona Hyuuga"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan pekerjaan yang kau tawarkan padaku, Puas?"

"Jika denganku? apakah kau tertarik?"

"Tidak sama sekali"

"Benarkah?"

"Berentilah bertindak menyebalkan Naruto" Hinata melipat tangannya di depan dada, menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka

"Nah …. akhirnya kau mau memanggilku dengan benar, berhentilah memanggilku Namikaze Hinata"

Gadis itu hanya memutar lavendernya.

"Mau aku antar pulang?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu, mau mengatarku pulang?"

"Apa? kau bisa menyetir untuk apa aku mengantarmu?"

"Yah … aku akui, aku sedikit mabuk Hinata, kau tidak mungkin membiarkan orang mabuk berkendara kan?"

"Bukan urusanku"

"Tentu akan menjadi urusanmu, cctv baseman ini pasti merekam interaksi kita berdua, jika aku kedapatan meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat mengendara pulang, kau adalah saksi terakhir yang berbicara denganku" Naruto menyeringai

Hinata ingin sekali melepas hills-nya lalu mengantukkannya pada kepala pirang itu, Naruto selalu saja membuatnya seperti remaja bodoh yang akan menuruti permitaannya.

"Kau tentu tidak ingin masuk penjara kan Hinata?" Naruto kembali menggoda

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh managermu saja yang mengantarmu?"

"Ck, Ojisan tidak bisa menyetir" kebohongan besar

"Bohong"

"Sungguh" sapphire Naruto menyelami lavender Hinata mengobati kerinduannya

"Jangan mentapku seperti itu"

"Kenapa?" Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, menyadari rona merah menjalari pipi gadis di hadapannya

"Aku bilang jangan. Baik aku akan mengatarmu pulang tapi berhenti menatapku seperti itu" Hinata membuang muka menhindari tatapan Naruto.

"Oke" ia melangkah mundur lalu merogoh saku dan menekan tombol hingga mobil hitam yang tadi menjadi tempatnya bersandar berbunyi, kemudian memberikan kunci mobil itu pada Hinata.

.

Drrrttt … Drrttt … ponsel Iruka bergetar, lalu ia melihat ada sebuah pesan dari Naruto, dengan malas ia membukannya

_Aku sudah pulang Ojisan, kau pulang saja sendiri … oh ya, mobil aku bawa._

Meremas ponselnya geram … "Kitsuneeeee" katanya pelan penuh amarah.

.

"Aku tidak terlalu tau jalan" kata Hinata

"Memangnya selama ini kau kemana saja?" walaupun sudah mengetahuinya Naruto ingin menannyakannya langsung

"Tidak diJepang"

"Ohh … baik, aku yang akan menunjukan arahnya"

Setelah berkendara sekita 45menit mereka sampai pada sebuah bangunan apartemen yang sangat Hinata kenal

"Inikan …"

"Sudah sampai, turunlah" kata Naruto

"Kau mengerjaiku?" Ini bukan Condominium Naruto, melainkan aparetemen Karin

"Aku mengantarkanmu pulang, harusnya kau berterima kasih" katanya tersenyum

"Kau berbohong, kau tidak mabuk kan?"

"Aku kan tadi bilang sedikit mabuk" Naruto menyerinngai seksi, membuat perut Hinata keram "Sudah cepat masuk ini sudah malam"

Dengan masih cemberut karna merasa dikerjai habis-habisan Hinata membuka sealtbeltnya lalu keluar dari mobil itu "Aku tak akan bilang terima kasih" lalu mundur dan bersiap pergi

"Sama-sama" kata Naruto lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

Membawa mobil itu sambil tersenyum mengingat keberhasilannya menggoda Hinata dan mengantarkan gadis itu pulang, ia kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Karin….

"_Bagaimana?" tanyanya_

"_Dia bilang 'kau harus meminta langsung padanya'" jelas Karin saat Naruto menminta nomer ponsel Hinata_

"_Ck, merepotkan"_

"_Oy, Naruto lebih baik kau antar dia pulang, sepertinya dia sudah mengantuk aku masih ada urusan dengan Shion-sama"_

"_Mengantarnya? rumahnya saja aku tidak atau?"_

"_Dia tinggal bersamaku, di apartemenku" Naruto ingin sekali menjitak kepala sepupunya itu 'kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu jika mereka tinggal serumah'_

"_Pantas dia galak, tertular olehmu" katanya sinis_

"_Baka, sudah antarkan saja … dia tak begitu hafal jalan, kau tau selama ini dia menetap di Milan"_

"_Sudah tau" katanya beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan terima kasih, hampir saja Karin meneriakinya namun urung saat melihat sepupu pirangnya itu melambaikan tangan padanya._

Dan segala rencana kejahialn itu tersusun dalam otaknya, sebenarnya Naruto sudah cukup lama menunggu Hinata di baseman, namun penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Toh Hinata tetap muncul.

Sebenarnya ia juga ragu, ia takut Hinata akan menolaknya –dan sudah tadi- bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan? bagaimana ia harus memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat? bagaimana?

Bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan bahwa segala ucapannya dulu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan, bahwa sampai saat ini dan selamanya ia akan selalu mencintai Hyuuga Hinata. Tak pernah ada wanita lain.

Dan perasaan takut itu menyeruak, ia yakin … ia mengenal gadis itu, Hinata tak akan mudah …. tak akan segampang itu memaafkannya. Ia bersedia berkorban, bersedia menunggu –yang mana sudah dilakukannya 7 tahun ini. Namun ia tak akan pernah siap jika Hinata meninggalannya, jika Hinata sunguh-sunguh menolaknya.

.

Ddrrrtttt …. Drrrrttt … Drrrrtttt …..

Getaran di ponselnya terus berulang, menggangu mimpi si gadis maroon, kesal ia mengangkatnya

"Moshi-moshi …" ucapnya parau

"Mana Hinata?"

"Hn …?" ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu melihat si penelepon 'Baka Naru' itulah nama yang tertera di layar "Ada apa kau mencarinya sepagi ini?"

"Panggilkan saja"

Lalu dengan langkah gontai Kari mengetuk kamar Hinata dan menyerahkan ponselnya, kemudian berbalik dan berencana melanjutkan tidurnya

"Moshi-Moshi" ucap Hinata, ia bingung kenapa saat membuka pintu ia malah di sodorkan ponsel oleh Karin

"Hinata" terbelalak lalu ia melihat si penelepon, mengumpat karna tidak melakukannya sedari tadi "Aku menunggumu di bawah, hari ini aku ada pemotretan jam 8 pagi"

"Lalu?"

"Turunlah, aku menunggumu"

"Matte, untuk apa ak …"

"Cepat" .. tuut ttuutt ttuutt … sambungan itu terputus

10 menit kemudian, Hinata sudah berdiri di depan mobil Naruto, mengenakan sandal rumah, jeans selutut dan baju tidur. Naruto hamper tertawa melihat penampilan gadis itu, walaupun rambutnya yang terlihat lembab menandakan ia baru saja keramas.

"Masuklah" Naruto membukakan pintu untuknya

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau mengatakan ada apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku ada pemotretan jam 8"

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Naruto memasang raut binggungnya, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Akting-nya akan menipu siapapun. "Iruka-ojisan bilang kau semalam meneleponya dan setuju untuk menjadi perancang mode-ku"

"Ha … aku ? kapan?" kini Hinata bingung setengah mati, Naruto hanya mengangguk kalem menanggapinya

"Jadi sekarang masuklah, kita akan terlambat" lalu ia menarik Hinata dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata mengetahui apapun yang dikatakan Naruto padanya hari ini adalah kebohongan 100%, dari awal pemuda itu memang berencana mengerjainya.

"Jadi apa alasanmu Namikaze Naruto?"

"Alasan apa?" ia berpura-pura bodoh

"Aku berdoa kepada Kami-sama supaya kau benar-benar melupakan segalanya"

"Hahahahhaa …." Naruto tertawa lepas. Tawa yang berat, dalam dan merasuk kedalam jiwa Hinata, mematrinya. "Tak bisakah kau menerima kenyataan jika aku ingin bersamamu"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa" Hinata emosi merasa dipermainkan untuk kesekian kalinya

"Tidak"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan ….." ia tak sanggup membuka luka lama itu "Semua hal itu padaku dulu, dan sekarang kau berkata berlawanan. Lucu"

"Perasaan seseorang bisa berubah"

"Tidak dengan perasaanku"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya"

"Jadi itu artinya kau masih mencintaiku?" ia kembali menyeringai

"Perasaan terakhir yang aku ingat untuk anda Tuan Namikaze, adalah kebencian….. aku membencimu"

Ckkkiiitttt ….. Tanpa sengaja Naruto menginjak pedal rem membuat mobil itu berhenti seketika, Hinata yang tidak siap dan tidak memakai seatbelt-nya –karna sibuk marah-marah pada Naruto- menabrak dashboard mobil itu dengan cukup keras, dahinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Ittaaii" Hinata memekik

"Gomen, kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir

Hinata tak menjawab, masih terus mengusap dahinya "Sakit?" tanya Naruto lagi lalu ia membantu mengusai kening Hinata, wajahnya tampak sangat cepat membuat Hinata tertegun.

_Siapa sebenarnya kau Naruto? yang mana wajah aslimu? dulu kau juga menatapku seperti ini, lalu memandangku penuh kebencian, kini kau kembali menatapku dengan sorot seperti itu …. membuatku binggung harus tetap membencimu atau kembali mencintaimu?_

TBC

... insya allah next chap bakalan end ya …

** .9** :: banzai … banzai … banzai … hehehe, sedih kah? hoho syukur deh :v

**Anonymous Hybrid** :: ^^a eng, ano … sebenarnya aku agak binggung sma review kamu … but, thanx ya udah baca

**Kimura Megumi** :: ehehhee … makasih-makasih *bungkuk-bungkuk* siap .. aku udah lanjut ko ;)

**Ory Izzati** :: doakan ya … semoga mereka bahagia #lho hahahaa

**Kazehana Koyuki** :: hehehe seneng deh dibilang keren, siap di lanjut ..

**Kuzuri Reikatsu** :: oke, I take it hwehehehe

** -lawliet** :: penasaran? bararti harus ngiikutin terus ya … hehhe

**rizkyuzumaki603** :: wah wah, aku penasaran …. bisa di intip sekenario di otak kamu, kali ajh jadi reverensi … hehehee

**Zombie-NHL** :: wookkkeee …

**kirito** :: ehh … kenapa ? cerita'a ga bagus ya ? *nangis di pojokan*

**napas** :: ssiiiaappp!

**hanazonorin** :: hehehee … sekarang udah tau kan ? *senyum-senyum* arigato ..


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Readimg all

please RnR

Sekali lagi tejebak dalam sebuah pesta yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia datangi, Hinata meneguk minumannya sambil melihat sekeliling ballroom yang dipenuhi bintang bertebaran. Dan tentu saja disana juga terdapat si Namikaze Naruto yang tidak terlihat risih sedikitpun saat seorang aktris cantik berambut coklat duduk manja di sebelahnya, membuat ia sebal saja.

Sebenarnya Hinata tak ingin, namun padangannya memang sudah di sabotase oleh si blonde tampan, bahkan jauh sebelum pria itu digilai para gadis lainnya. Karna Hinata memang sudah terpesona oleh Naruto sejak SMA sejak pemuda itu masih menjadi Tranding topic dikalangan para murid karna masalah yang membelit keluarganya.

Milan, tempatnya tinggal selama beberapa tahun ini tak kekurangan sedikitpun pria bersuari blonde, tapi sebanyak apapun Hinata mencari ia tak pernah menemukan seseorang seperti Naruto yang selalu membuatnya tertawa, dan menangis tentunya.

Pemuda itu sepertinya mulai mabuk, ia terlihat tak focus dengan pandangannya. Tapi juga membuat Hinata berdesir iri setiap kali pemuda itu menanggapi obrolan si coklat dengan senyum indahnya.

Terakhir kali mereka semobil bersama, pemuda itu membuat Hinata kewalahan cara bicaranya yang dingin berbanding terbalik dengan tatapannya yang hangat. Dan karna semua itu juga ia benar-benar terjebak dengan pria itu –yang mengklaim Hinata adalah perancang mode-nya secara sepihak. Lalu ia membuang muka saat menayadari sapphire Naruto sedang memandangnya. Memfokuskan diri pada cairan berwarna orange yang sedang di pegangnya.

Merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengenal siapapun –dan tak ingin mengenl siapapun. Hinata memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Ballroom ini indah pikirnya, atapnya membumbung tinggi terdapat lukisan awan disana membuat setiap yang melihat akan merasa bebas, karpetnya tebal dan berwarna merah darah yang di selinggi warna hitam pekat. Terdapat sebuah vas besar –hampir setinggi dirinya yang berwarna biru dengan semburat perak yang membuatnya terkesan mewah –dan mahal tentu saja.

Dan saat melihat keluar pandangannya bertumrukan dengan sebuah taman kecil yang dipenuhi bunga mawar putih, hampir tak sanggup menahan antusiasnya ia berlari kecil menuju taman itu. Bunganya sangat banyak dan subur seolah benar-benar dirawat oleh seorang ahli, aromanya bahkan sudah tercium saat Hinata masih 10 langkah jauhnya.

Ia berjongkok dan memegang salah satu bunga itu, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau suka?" suara sesorang membuatnya terlonjak. Sungguh ia tak mendengar ada suara langkah apapun yang mendekatinya, atau mungkin hanya karna ia tak memeperhatikan.

Menoleh dan Hinata melihat si biang kerok ada di belakanganya.

"Mengikutiku?" sindirnya

"Hn, aku melihat kau berjalan kesini"

"Tidak melanjutkan aktivitas dengan wanita-mu?" Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya, saat itu Hinata sadar pemuda itu benar-benar … "Kau mabuk?"

"Tidak, kenapa setiap bertemu denganku kau selalu berkata aku mabuk"

"Karna kau memang mabuk, Baka"

"Aaa, aku tau kau akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padaku saat aku mabuk kan?" Hinata tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali menekuni taman bunga itu.

"Kau suka Hinata?" Naruto mendudukan diri di sebelahnya

"Sedikit"

"Syukurlah"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'syukurlah'?"

"Kau menyukainya, aku tidak sia-sia merawatnya"

"Kau yang merawatnya?"

"Tentu saja, karna kau menyukainya" perkataan itu membuat Hinata melebarkan lavendernya, ia ingat … Naruto ingat bunga kesukaannya.

"Kau tau saat pertama kali aku menanamnya mereka tidak tumbuh sebesar ini, hanya berbunga kecil" Naruto bercerita

"Kau … merawatnya, menanamnya …?"

"Yap, Hotel ini milikku maka aku bebas menanam apapun disini"

"Milikmu? jangan bercanda" kilah Hinata

"Kenapa? kau tidak percaya"

"Tidak sama sekali" perkataan itu membuat Naruto enatapnya tajam "Tidak ada nama keluargamu di hotel ini" mendengar penjelasan ketidakpercayaan Hinata membuat raut wajah Naruto kembali melembut

"Ah, itu … memangnya tidak boleh? apakah semua property milikku harus aku namai Namikaze?" Naruto tersenyum

"Entah" jawab Hinata acuh

Naruto memandangnya lama, bukan pandangan itu yang membuatnya risih melainkan kedalaman padangan itu yang membuat Hinata takut, ia takut seluruh rahasianya akan terbongkar. Isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan memandangku seperti itu" tapi Naruto tidak bergeming ia tetap memperhatikan wajahnya, sesaat kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum

"Kau bertambah cantik" katanya lalu mengusap surai Hinata, mengacaknya lembut.

Setelah itu tak ada satupun yang berbicara, Hinata menikmati pemandangan taman bunga itu semntara Naruto hanya duduk diam, tapi matanya terpejam.

"Naru …" Tuk … kepala bersurai pirang itu jatuh ke pundaknya mengatakan bahwa si pemilik telah memasuki alam tidurnya. "Eh …" Hinata binggung mendapati pria itu tertidur

"Moshi-moshi Iruka-san"

"Hinata, kau melihat Naruto?"

"Em .. ya dia bersamaku …"

"Oh, syukurlah aku kira dia pergi"

"Em .. ano Iruka-san … Namikaze-san sepertinya mabuk dan tertidur"

"Ha ?! kau dimana sekarang?"

"Di taman samping deka …"

"Aku akan kesana." Tuttt Tutttt …

.

Setelah bersusah payah akhirnya mereka berhasil membawa Naruto ke dalam mobilnya …

"Huh … syukurlah tidak ada awak media yang melihat si bodoh ini mabuk" Kata Iruka setelah selesai memakaikan Sabuk pengaman pada artisnya "Ini" ia menyerahkan kunci mobil itu pada Hinata

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Anda tidak mengantarkannya pulang?" tanya Hinata heran saat si Manager malah memberikan kunci itu padanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan para tamu udangan kan? Tolong ya Hinata-chan?" setelah mengatakan itu ai pria berkuncir menghilang dari pandangannya.

Mau tidak mau Hinata harus mengantarkannya pulang.

.

Dengan mendapatkan bantuan dari petugas keamanan rumah mewah ini Hinata membawa Naruto ke dalam kamarnya, Hinata tak memperhatikan sekeliling ditambah fakta bahwa kamar ini gelap hanya cahaya bulan yang samar yang membantu penglihatannya.

Buuukkk … ia menaruh tubuh jangkung itu di atas kasur, lalu mencari tombol lampu.

Klik … seketika sebuah cahaya muncul dari sebuah figura berukuran 1x2 meter yang sudah di alih fungsikan menjadi sbeuah lampu, namun masih terlihat dengan jelas potret siapa yang menjadi dasarnya.

Gadis itu memakai seragam Konoha Gakuen. Surainya melambai mengikuti arah angin, mata gadis itu tampak sangat bahagia karna oranng yang ada di depannya, walaupun di foto itu gadis itu hanya sendirian, tapi ia ingat siapa yang ada di depannya terlebih tempat itu adalah atap sekolah tempat yang paling sering ia kunjungi selain kelasnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan buku dalam pangkuannya.

Dengan surai Indigo dan irish Lavendernya, gadis dalam potret itu adalah dirinya.

Perlahan pandangannya memburam, ia kembali teringat moment-moment itu, saat dimana masa-masa bahagia masih mendominasi kehidupan sekolahnya, sebelum segala hal itu rusak.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Lalu ia sadar berada dalam kamarnya.

"Ojisan" panggilnya serak, kemana lelaki itu membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka seperti ini, menyebalkan.

Ia menatap jam dinding di kamarnya dan mendapati masih pukul 3 pagi, merasa tenggorokannya tercekat ia beranjak turun untuk mengambil air dan menghilangkan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya, tapi baru saja ia akan keluar sesorang hampir menabraknya. Gadis yang beberapa saat lalu berada dalam mimpinya.

"Hinata …" katanya kaget

"Baka!" lalu tangan mungilnya menghantam dada Naruto bebrapa kali, menyalurkn kekesalannya

"Hinata ada apa?"

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Hinata terus mengatakan kata itu dan menangis

Naruto tidak bodoh, ia mengerti Hinata-lah yang membawanya dan sudah barang tentu gadis itu melihat seisi kamarnya, ditambah lampu kamarnya sudah dinyalakan yang notabene adalah potret dari dirinya.

Tapi Naruto tak tau ia harus melakukan apa, sementara ia berfikir gadis itu jatuh merosot terduduk di depannya, tangannya menutupi seluruh wajahnya isakannya masih jelas terdengar.

"Gomen" hanya itu yang bisa ia katakana, membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya, merasakan getaran dari isak tangisnya.

.

.

Hinata meringkuk dalam dekapan Naruto pemuda itu membawanya kembali ke kamar, membaringkannya bagaikan barang berharga –sangat berhati-hati.

Ia terus berfikir, bagaimana mungkin? bagaimana mungkin ia berfikir Naruto seperti itu. Pria yang rapuh ini. Yang menghabiskan masa-masa remajanya dengan segala caci makian orang-orang terdekatnya. Yang harus menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kehancuran keluarganya. Yang kehilangangan kasih sayang disaat dia paling membutuhkannya.

Semakin ia memikirkannya semakin ia menyalahkan dirinya, semakin ia meruntuki kebodohannya. Harus ia mengerti harusnya ia bertahan karna tak mungkin Naruto melakukan semua ia pada dirinya. Harusnya ia mendengarkan kata hatinya –memintanya untuk tetap berada di samping pemuda itu.

"Mereka menjauhimu Hinata" Naruto membuka tabir rahasianya membuyarkan lamunan Hinata "Aku tak sanggup melihatnya"

"Lalu kau mengatakan semua itu" pertanyaan retoris. Hinata telah mengetahui jawabannya

"Aku tak ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, jika aku menjauhimu mereka akan kembali berteman denganmu"

"Kau manusia paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui Namikaze Naruto"

"Memang" ia membelai pipi Hinata "Aku menyesali keputusan itu sepanjang hidupku"

_Hari itu Naruto melihat seisi kelas menatap Hinata sebagaimana mereka menatapnya, hatinya berdesir menahan sakit yang mulai merajang. Esok harinya ia mendapati loker Hinata penuh dengan daun dan sampah kering, Naruto tau itu akan terjadi sebab itu ia datang lebih awal dan langsung menuju loker gadis itu._

_Banyak hal yang terjadi membuatnya semakin dekat dengan si Gadis Hyuuga, tapi itu juga berarti semakin banyak orang yang menjauhi gadis itu. Mengatakan terang-terangan jika mereka membenci Hinata._

_Naruto tau, gadis itu tak akan memeperdulikannya, tapi ia perduli, ia tak ingin Hinata mengalaminya juga –cukup dirinya saja_

"Dan kau tidak mencoba mencariku?" ia mencubit pinggang pemuda itu membawanya kembali kemasa kini

"Aww …" Naruto memekik, lalu terkekeh pelan "Kau sendiri yang mennghilang, salahmu tak memberitahukanku alamat mu, sehing … aww sakit Hinata" Naruto mengusap pinggangnya yang sekali lagi dicubit oleh Hinata

"Kau bilang tak ingin melihatku lagi"

"Kau tau aku berbohong"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mengetahuinya Baka!"

Naruto mengeratkan peukannya pada tubuh mungkin di depannya "Aishite" katanya tepat di telinga Hinata, membuat wajahnya merona hebat.

"Kau menyimpan foto itu?" tunjuknya pada lampu tidur Naruto yang unik.

"Ya, dan masih banyak lagi, mau lihat?"

"Tidak"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak mau"

"Hahahaha …" Naruto tertawa

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tidak melihatmu yang seperti ini, aku rindu"

.

.

"Naruto-san! Naruto-san! apa benar gossip yang beredar bahwa anda aan segera melangsungkan pernikahan?" seorang wartawan bertanya padanya

"Ya" Jawab Nruto kalem, melepas sunglasessnya

"Naruto-san!" seseorang berteriak kembali "Apa benar gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, desaigner asal Milan?"

Naruto tersenyum mendegar pertanyaan, "Aku harap kalian semua bisa datang dalam acara pernikahanku nanti" katanya mulai memasuki mobil hitamnya.

"Kau membuat kertibutan" Hinata protes saat melihat pemuda itu duduk disebelahnya

"Itu akan mencegahmu meninggalkanku" katanya santai menrebahkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata

"Aku tidak pernah setuju untuk menikah denganmu" ucap Hinata sinis, Naruto tak menghiraukannya malah melihat Hinata yang bersunggut-sunggut ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman dari gadisnya. Membuat Hinata diam seketika dan Iruka berdehem pada artisnya itu.

.

.

"Kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku, berapa lama kau akan menunggu sebelum menikah lagi?" Hinata membaringkan putra pertama mereka dalam sebuah box bayi di samping ranjangnya "Cobalah menahan diri dan menunggu hingga setidaknya satu musim" ia menatap wajah suaminya

"Tidak akan pernah" Naruto menatapnya lurus, sangat kentara dari nada suaranya jika ia tak menyukai topic pembicaraan yang di bawa istrinya. Ia tau Hinata sedang bercanda tapi ia tak bisa tertawa. Tidak saat ini. "Aku tak akan menikah lagi"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu" ia membelai wajah suaminya, meredakan ketegangan diwajahnya

Naruto membawa tangan Hinata ke bibirnya mengecupnya lembut "Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku Hinata?" Hinata memiliki tubuh dan jiwanya, Hinata-lah alasannya hidup

"Tidak akan" Hinata menggesekan hidung mereka berdua, kebiasaan yang selalu membuat Naruto tersemyum. "Tapi aku tak mau kau kesepian jika ita berpisah nanti, aku tak sanggup membayangkan kau sesdih itu"

"Aku tidak akan menerima wanita lain di hatiku" ia mengungkapkan segala kebenarannya "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau sudah berubah menjadi debu yang hilang di telan masa, Aku akan menunggu sampai kau menemukanku lagi.

FIN

**Andry** :: then …. apakah ini sudah masuk happy ending ?

**Kuzuri** :: iia nih, aku skip 7 tahun byar ga terlalu pnjang, and semoga feelnya dapet ya. um, masalah miss typo lagi ya … hahaha gomen gomen

**Ory** :: yoshh … semangat semangat, aduh seneng deh hehehe

**Spn** :: siap di lanjut …

**Guest** :: banzaiii … hidup naruhina … ahahahaa

**Namy** :: hehehe, kasian kan liat hime merana terus, wkwkwkwk

**Ge** :: ung, gitu ya … aku juga ngerasa agak gitu sih … mungkin harusnya aku lebih bnayak tampilin sisi Naruto-nya kali ya, byar feelnya dapet ..

well well, thanx a lot ..

**Ijel** :: eehehehe ^^a arigato gozaimashu senpai … wah seneng deh di koment kaya gitu jadi berasa gimana gitu wkwkwkkwk

**Amexki** :: hehehee … ini uda aku jelasin tapi ga banyak yahh aku ga dapet feel-nya pas buat flashback, maaf maaff …

thank to fav …


End file.
